In a conventional probe device, a plurality of probes are arranged on a shell portion in a lattice-like fashion. A belt is connected to the shell portion via a strap, and, by wrapping the belt around the chin, the shell portion is mounted to the head. The shell portion is formed of a soft rubber such as silicone rubber so that the shell portion may extend in conformity with the head (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2001-286449 A